All God's People (A Good Omens Fanfic)
by Sophie Walters
Summary: Soon after the events of the apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale are summoned by their respective sides to retrieve the half fallen angel, who went missing on earth centuries ago. In order to prevent a war, they must figure out which side the angel belongs to. They gain the help of demon Miahella, and together the four of them go on an epic journey, with some gay shit thrown in
1. Prologue

Above the busy streets of Soho, a man stood in his apartment, pacing across the length of the sofa. Various books and bottles of wine lined the table, floor, and shelves behind him, and traces of dust were sent flying as he hurried by each time. His face was filled with worry, and he was mumbling the same words on repeat; "find them... ineffable… can't handle another war…"

His friend, who had been finishing one of the many bottles, and had been watching this display for around five minutes, finally looked up. "For heaven's sake angel, calm down!" He said, rolling his eyes at his own choice of words. Aziraphale had always been a worrier, even if there was nothing to worry about.

"Well how can I?" Aziraphale exclaimed, throwing both hands in the air, "We just finished avoiding one war, I'm not ready for another!"

"There's not going to be another war"

"Well how do you know?"

"I just do. Honestly it's just a retrieval mission, nothing to get all het up about."

"But they've been missing for centuries Crowley, and if each side wants them-"

"Then we'll figure out where they belong." Crowley gestured for Aziraphale to join him on the sofa. "But we can't do that until we find them". Aziraphale sat down, hands folded in his lap. He didn't understand how his friend could be so calm about everything.

Earlier that day, both angel and demon had been summoned by their respective sides, and had been instructed to find and retrieve an angel who had gone missing centuries before. They were told that each side wished to claim the angel as their own, which meant it was a race to see who would find them first. Finally, after years of searching, Heaven believed they'd done it. Soon after, the word had spread to the demons in hell, and the race was back on. Despite their issues with them in the past, both sides knew that Crowley and Aziraphale knew the earth best, and if anyone were going to bring the angel back home, it would be them. The race itself had made Aziraphale nervous, and begin to believe that it all had something to do with God's ineffable plan. Crowley however, knew that that was bullshit, because despite the rumours, no one really knew what the ineffable plan was. He was even willing to wager that God herself didn't know.

"I suppose you're right" Aziraphale said, taking a swig of wine in defeat. "But what do we do when we find them?"

"...Don't know, really. I was kind of hoping you would figure that out."

"Crowley!"

"Alright angel, don't start yourself off again. We'll figure that out when we get there."

"In that case, I guess we'd better sober up and get going, it's going to be a heck of a drive, especially with you behind the wheel." The two men stood up again, and miracled the alcohol out of their systems. The bottles in the apartment began to fill up again, and Aziraphale even felt himself grow calmer.

Within five minutes the pair had made their way downstairs, locked up the bookshop that sat below the apartment, and were speeding off in Crowley's Bentley, ready to start their next adventure together.


	2. Chapter 1

Jean Pembroke stared out onto the shop floor. The middle of the day was always slow, with people still being at work and school, but today seemed to drag more than usual. It was only 2 o'clock, but the store was absolutely dead, with maybe one or two people hiding in the areas she couldn't see from her place at the tills. Jean had been working at the small clothes shop in town for a few years, and while she enjoyed her job (shitty customers aside), it was times like this that she wished she could just leave. For the first time all week the weather had actually been nice, and the sun had just started to peak out from behind the clouds as she had entered the building to start her shift. Too bad, it would have been nice to run her errands under a blue sky for once.

"Hey Jean, give me a hand with these?" Jean was brought back to reality as a pile of screwed up and dusty shirts was dumped in front of her on the till point. She turned round to see it was Jay who had thrown them there, his face looking just as worn out as hers.

"Where the hell did you get all this?" Jean said, picking up the grubbiest shirt with one hand.

"Found them on the floor in men's formal. Someone's taken them out of the packaging, probably tried them on there and then, and then just dumped them."

"Assholes. They could have at least left them on the shelf, or hanging off a fixture or something. Seriously is the store really this dusty?" Jean started separating the shirts, wiping off dust where she could, and trying to match them to the plastic packets Jay had brought over as well.

"At least we've got something to do." Jay tried to reason, not really believing what he was saying. The job kept them busy for a few minutes, but the time still found a way to drag.

As she finished her last shirt, Jean looked up and saw two customers making their way towards the tills.

"I'll leave you to serve these guys" Jay said, walking away with the newly folded shirts and a smirk on his face before Jean even had a chance to open her mouth. She turned back to the customers, and gave them her best retail smile.

"Hiya, how can I help?"

"Just these, please." The man on the left said with an awkward smile, and handed over a couple of ties. He looked as if he were going to a wedding, dressed in a white suit, complete with a bow tie. His friend, on the other hand, looked like he was headed to a funeral, dressed in all black, and wearing black circle sunglasses. Jean scanned the items without saying a word, trying to hurry the transaction along. Having customers watch her while she sorted through everything could get pretty awkward at times, and it felt like these two were staring right into her soul.

"Do you have your rewards card with you?"

"Oh, we don't have one." Great. In her best retail voice, and the fakest smile she could muster, Jean rambled through her speech;

"Right, so what I'll do for you today is give you one of our free cards. And then once the transaction goes through you'll get a free voucher you can use next time you come in." The funeral guy looked unimpressed; his face looking how Jean felt. The wedding guy, on the other hand, perked up slightly.

"Well that sounds great, I'd love one!" He said a little too enthusiastically.

"Great! Don't worry, it only takes a few seconds to set up, I'm not that mean" Jean said with a small laugh, and reaching for one of the blank cards she kept under her till.

"What's your first name?" She asked, pen at the ready. Wedding guy hesitated, and looked as if he either forgot his own name, or was trying to think of one on the spot.

"Antony" He said finally, earning an odd look of great offence from his friend.

"Is that with or without an H?"

"Erm… without?"

"Okay, and can I take your surname as well?"

"Aziraphale"

"Sorry, could you spell that?" The rest of the form was filled out pretty quickly, with Aziraphale over his brain fart, and knowing the rest of his details easily. At the end of the transaction Jean handed over his receipt. He looked a little uncertain, but slowly took the small piece of paper. Jean thought she saw him nudge his friend, who proceeded to let out an exasperated groan. Funeral guy turned round, grabbed some of the sweets from the shelf behind them, and placed them on the till.

"We'll take these too. And I'll sign up for a rewards card as well." He said, looking slightly annoyed with his friend.

"Er, sure, what's your first name?" Jean asked, grabbing another form. These two were weird, but at least signing them both up to the rewards card would make her look good.

"Anthony. With a H" Jean smiled at the coincidence

"And your surname?"

"Crowley"

Jean gave a small laugh. "Isn't that a demon's name or something?" Crowley actually smiled at that, as if it was his favourite thing to talk about.

"Someone knows their angels and demons."

"Only the basics, I'm not really religious"

"I wonder, have you heard the story of the half fallen angel?" Aziraphale chimed in, looking at Jean at little more closely than before.

She thought for a second, then replied, "No, can't say I have."

"Oh, you'd love it! Want me to tell you?" Jean was very aware of the queue that had formed at the tills. Jay had returned to help out, and had already called another one of their colleagues to join them. But, being in the middle of a registration, Jean didn't really want to say no. The customer is always right, and all that bullshit. Hopefully it would be a short story.

"Sure, go for it." She said reluctantly.

"Right. So you know how when angels fall from heaven, they become demons in hell? Well centuries ago, an angel fell, but she didn't make it to hell. Instead, she ended up on Earth, among all the humans. Neither Heaven nor Hell could find her, it was quite bizarre."

"Everyone has their own theories." Crowley added. "Some say she discorporated, and has been occupying different human bodies over time, others think she disguised herself as a human, and has just been lucky enough not to be noticed."

"However she did it, she certainly caused a fuss. Both Heaven and Hell have been competing for her. Since she fell, Hell thinks she should be classed as a demon. But since she never made it all the way down, Heaven thinks she should still be one of theirs. They're prepared to go to war over it.

"Well that's stupid, Heaven has no right to her." Jean stated, earning surprised looks from the two gentleman.

"How do you mean?"

"Well she fell, didn't she? I know I don't know a lot, but doesn't that normally mean she's too far gone? They shouldn't even want her. Otherwise wouldn't they want to try and redeem all of the others who fell?"

"You know she makes a good point." Crowley smirked at his friend, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes in return.

"That may be true but good looking convincing Heaven they're wrong. Whether she fell or not, the half fallen angel is special, and Heaven doesn't want Hell corrupting her more than she already is." That seemed to shut Crowley up, and all Jean could think about was how seriously these two took their religion.

"So… Can I get your address?" She said, trying to bring the conversation back to the abandoned transaction. Once the second form had been filled, Crowley paid for his sweets, and with one more odd glance at Jean, the two finally said their goodbyes and left the store. By this point the queue had disappeared.

"Have a nice chat, did you?" Jay teased as he walked over.

"Hey blame them, I'm half sure they were trying to convert me or some shit."


End file.
